


and some will rise and keep on giving

by likewinning



Series: their legs get led astray [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is he likes the way Damian's eyes light up for him, the way he hangs onto Jason's words like there might be a quiz at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and some will rise and keep on giving

It starts with Damian trying, and failing, to sneak up on him. It starts with Damian throwing a punch that Jason blocks without thinking about it, starts with Damian's face _falling_ when he can't get the better of Jason - because, Jason's figured out, he's used to the rest of the League just letting him win.

After that - after _Damian_ figures out what they've all been doing - he starts following Jason around like some kind of lost attack dog. He doesn't give up on trying to sneak up on Jason, but he _does_ wait, after, for Jason to tell him what he did wrong.

"I want to learn from you," Damian tells him, after Jason catches Damian's foot mid-kick and knocks him flat on his ass. Damian's eyes are huge and he's breathing hard, pretty mouth wide open.

"You can learn plenty from the others," Jason says. "You just gotta stop letting them treat you like some little prince."

"They don't _listen_ to me," Damian says. "At least - not about that."

Jason knows. He's seen it, seen Damian trying to get real _fights_ out of the others - seen the others fall back, too scared to piss off Ras or Talia.

"Okay," Jason says.

"Okay?" Damian asks.

"Uh-huh." He pulls Damian to his feet. "But until I say you're ready, I'm the _only_ one you train with."

Something flickers in Damian's eyes, but he nods. "And if anyone asks?"

Jason grabs him by the back of the neck, and Damian sucks in a sharp breath. "You're smart," he says. "You'll think of something."

Jason pretends not to notice the pretty way Damian blushes.

 

*

After that, Damian spends almost every day with him, learning combat and weaponry, learning meditation and essential first aid. They spend eight hours a day together, and Damian lingers a little more each day, staying to ask Jason questions, to drag more stories out of him.

Jason tries to scare him off, tries to find meaner ways to tell Damian he needs his damn _space_ , but the truth is he likes the way Damian's eyes light up for him, the way he hangs on to Jason's words like there might be a quiz at the end. Jason lets him stay too late one evening, late enough that the room is almost in complete darkness by the time Jason finishes telling his story.

"You should get back," Jason says. "Probably past your curfew."

Damian snorts. "I don't have a _curfew_."

"Right, I forgot," Jason says, smirking. "Little prince gets to do whatever he wants."

Damian scowls at him and stands up from the floor where they've been sitting. "I thought..." he starts.

"You thought what?" Jason asks. He nudges Damian's ankle with his foot, and Damian says, "I thought you didn't think of me like they did."

_You don't want to know what I think of you._ "I don't," Jason says. He stands up. "Now quit pouting, huh? Badass warriors don't _pout_." He reaches forward and ruffles Damian's hair, but before he can pull back Damian grabs his wrist, brings Jason's hand to his mouth.

"Kid..." Jason starts.

"Do they do this?" Damian asks. 

"N - I don't -" Damian lets him go, but Jason keeps his hand there, petting Damian's mouth with his thumb, thinking how much _worse_ he wants to make this.

"You should go," Jason says again. "I mean it, kid."

"I will," Damian says. "If you kiss me first."

Jason sucks in a breath through his teeth, almost lifts Damian up and _throws_ him out, but - it's not like he isn't all but molesting Damian's mouth, anyway, it's just a matter of switching his thumb for his lips, and -

And Damian is soft, and sighs against him, and Jason'd bet a lot Damian's never done _this_ , either, at least not with anyone who didn't do what he wanted, say what he wanted to hear. He slips his tongue between Damian's lips just to get a taste, just to hear him moan, and when he pulls back Damian's blushing again, but he goes just like he said he would.

Jason knows that wasn't enough for either of them.


End file.
